1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a liquid ejecting head for ejecting a liquid therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following Patent Document 1 discloses an ink-jet head including: a head main body which has an ink ejection surface formed in its lower surface; and a reservoir unit having substantially the same shape, in plan view, as the head main body and temporarily storing ink to be supplied to the head main body. In the disclosed ink-jet head, a filter is disposed in an upper reservoir which is the most upstream region in an ink flow passage formed in the reservoir unit. To the upper reservoir, a discharge passage is connected at a portion of the upper reservoir that is located on the downstream side of the filter. The discharge passage is branched from the upper reservoir and reaches a discharge port provided in the reservoir unit.
Air bubbles staying between the filter and a branch point at which the discharge passage is branched from the upper reservoir (i.e., a connecting point at which the discharge passage is connected to the upper reservoir) are forcibly discharged to an outside of the reservoir unit from the discharge port through the discharge passage, by conducting a pressure purging operation in which ink is supplied to the reservoir unit using a pump connected to an upstream end of the reservoir unit. The air bubbles are thus forcibly discharged, thereby obviating an occurrence of ejection failure and permitting the ink-jet head to recover from the ejection failure.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2007-268868